From Noble to Hero
by thompsonspeaks
Summary: As the daughter of a Teyrn Seanna Cousland has always had the world at her fingertips. But her entire world is about to change. Join her as she sets out on a journey she never thought she would take; not only to save her country but to find herself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age universe, it's characters or it's places.  
That's all you Bioware. :)

* * *

The weather this evening was nice. The warmth of the sun on her face relaxed her and there was a soft breeze in the air. There was still about an hour left of day light and Seanna intended to enjoy as much of it as she could. She couldn't remember the last time she'd sat outside and just relaxed, enjoying the weather and view of the castle gates. After the long hours of practicing she had decided to take a few moments to herself and head towards the entrance of the castle. She had received word that her father was expecting her to make an appearance with the guest that would be staying at the castle for the night. Before heading into the main hall she had noticed the bench sitting just off to the side of the gate was empty and after making sure no one was around she had allowed herself to sprawl out and close her eyes for a few moments. It had been a long day and it felt like there was still so much for her to do, but stealing these few moments to herself would make the coming events all that much easier to endure.

The castle was quite busy today. Her mother's friend Landra was stopping by to visit for a week or so. Thinking back to the last time Seanna had seen her made her smile. Out of all the older women she knew Landra was the only one who drank more ale then she could hold. Maybe it was her husband's influence, maybe she just wasn't paying attention and had too much, or maybe it was that she simply enjoyed getting drunk. Either way it had entertained Seanna for hours and she was actually quite excited to be seeing the noble woman again. Her father's old friend Arl Howe would also be staying at the castle for the night. He would be leaving in the morning, along with her father and brother, at the king's request, to take part in a battle against the darkspawn. She had heard her mother talking about it to Nan a few nights ago and though she did not seem completely at ease with their soon-to-be absence, she wasn't running around like a mad woman yet so Seanna had taken that as a sign the battle wasn't something that she needed to worry herself with.

She actually found herself a bit jealous of her brother. She had asked her mother why she would not be heading into battle with him, stating that she could hold her own and would be able to help Fergus and her father. Her mother almost threw the chair she'd been sitting in out the window. After what seemed like an eternity of arguing Seanna had left feeling quite upset and defeated. But, as always, her weapon lessons allowed her to take out her frustration and she had almost forgotten about her desire to tag along. Almost.

The sound of footsteps and murmuring voices pulled her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes and quickly stood up. If her mother happened to find her sprawled out on the bench when she had other duties that needed to be attended to she would surely have her head. As two of the castle guards came into view she let out a sigh of relief and gave them a warm smile.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

"Good evening my lady." They said it almost in unison and they both returned her smile. She had always been well liked by the guards in the castle. Since she had started her weapon training she would talk to them for hours about tactics or weapons. Some of them would even be as kind as to give her pointers in her training exercises. She nodded to them as they walked past. She knew she should go to her mother first but she just wasn't ready to see her yet. Even though she had worked out most of her frustration, there was still a little bit she just couldn't get rid of. So she decided that since she was already by the main hall she would see to her father's guest first. She adjusted her light leather armor and made sure her weapons were safely seethed at her back before she started up the stairs to the double doors that led into the main hall. Upon her approach the guards started to open the massive doors and nodded to her as she passed through them.

She heard her father laughing, "At least the smell will be the same." He gave a friendly smile to Arl Howe. She quickly straightened her posture and put on her sweetest smile. Her footsteps echoed off the walls and the two men looked her way, both giving her a wide smile. "Ah, I'm sorry pup, I didn't see you there. You remember my youngest daughter Howe." Her father put his arm around her as she walked up beside him.

"I see she's become a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again my dear." He held out his hand for her to take, and he lightly kissed the top of her hand in greetings.

"And you, Arl Howe."

His smile widened a little before he spoke again. "My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time." His eyebrows raised and it took every ounce of restraint she had not to roll her eyes. _Last time that drooling twit came to the castle he spent all his time following me around trying to get me to lay with him, and I'm definitely not interested in any arranged marriages. _Her mother had been after her for months to start considering some of the noble's sons who'd tried courting her many times. She wasn't ready for marriage and that was one thing she would not let her mother shove her into doing.

"Thomas is a few years younger than I am." Her smile was polite and her words were sweet. She was relieved when the Arl smiled and his features turned to a look of amusement.

"As you get older, those years make less difference. A lesson often hard won."

It was then that her father spoke up, and she couldn't have been happier with his reply. "I doubt she'll be receptive, Howe. My fierce girl has her own mind these days, Maker bless her heart." He was the only one who never tried to convince her that marrying at her age would be the right thing to do. She had always appreciated him giving her a choice in the matter, for if it were up to her mother she'd have been married off early last year.

"Quite talented, I'm sure. One to watch." As he spoke his smile lessoned a bit which made Seanna feel a little…odd. The way he had said it just made her feel uncomfortable. She had never really spent much time with the Arl, him and her father had been friends for years but he always visited the castle alone and he only came every few years. Even though he would only be here for a night's time, she got the feeling that she wouldn't be spending any more time with him then was necessary.

Her father's voice brought her out of her uneasy thoughts. "At any rate pup, as you're mother has told you, while your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle." Her mother had told her this earlier and honestly she had not been very excited. But like always, a long argument followed by a long lecture had led her to accept her duty of the next few weeks and she had promised that she wouldn't make any more trouble about it. "I'll do my best, Father." She gave him a weak smile. She would do her best, she just wasn't happy about it.

"Now that's what I like to hear." His smile made her feel a little better about taking care of things while he was away. She was happy to help her father in any way she could. "Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?"

She smiled and a small chuckle escaped her lips, "They always come out to play." He winked at her and nodded. "There's also someone you must meet. Please… show Duncan in." Seanna's expression quickly turned serious. She had not been told about the apparent third guest that was going to be within the castle halls tonight.

After only a few moments, a tall dark skinned man with dark hair and even darker eyes stepped in to join the small conversation circle that was formed. He was very handsome for his age, and Seanna thought he had made a very long journey, for the circles under his eyes were very dark and when he spoke exhaustion was clearly audible in his voice. "It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland."

"Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." Arl Howe seemed shocked, and Seanna thought, a little irritated. She found that the more time she spent in the Arl's company the less she liked him. "Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" Her father sounded just as confused as she was. "Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am… at a disadvantage." _Why does it matter? He will be leaving in less than twelve hours and he will be sleeping most of that time anyways, he won't have to spend much time in Duncan's company._

Her father's smile had returned to his face, "We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

Oh course he had! "They're an order of great warriors." She smiled up at Duncan, who gave her a smile of his own.

"They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blights and saved us all." It was obvious by the tone in his voice that her father held much respect for the Wardens. She thought it strange really that they had never talked much about them before. "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I might be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate." When Seanna heard his comment, she was surprised. She guessed her face must have looked it for the weak smile Duncan had given her before turned to one that she could tell was holding back a laugh. Before she could even get a word in her father spoke up, his voice had a defensive tone to it, but he was still putting on his polite manner. "Honor though that might be, this is my daughter we're talking about."

Now she couldn't help but laugh a bit, her father had always supported her training, he had even suggested it, and she found it a bit ironic that he was shooting the opportunity down for her to actually use her skills. "Is there a reason I shouldn't join them?" She couldn't hide her amusement.

"You did just finish saying that Grey Wardens are heroes, old friend." It seemed Arl Howe found it as ironic as she did. Though, that did not make her like him anymore.

"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the right of conscription…"

"Have no fear," Duncan chuckled. "While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue."

She could hear the relieved breath her father let out as he turned to her, his expression all business now. "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

She nodded her head. "Of course."

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"Where is Fergus?" She hadn't seen him all morning now that she thought about it. "Upstairs in his chambers, no doubt, spending some last moments with his wife and my grandson. Be a good lass and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon."

She nodded and said her good-byes to all the men. She actually couldn't wait until her father left now. She wanted a chance to be able to talk to Duncan about the Grey Wardens. She really knew very little of them. She never paid much attention to Brother Aldous when she was younger. Actually, she didn't do too much of that now either. She laughed to herself and continued walking along the castle halls. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice as she almost walked into Ser Gilmore. "There you are! Your mother told me the Teyrn had been looking for you, so I didn't want to interrupt." He sounded breathless, as if he'd been running all over the castle.

Seanna smiled at his rushed greeting and gave him a friendly smile, "Hello to you, too, Ser Gilmore."

A nervous laugh escaped his lips "Pardon my abruptness, my lady. It's simply that I've been looking everywhere for you." He put his hand behind his neck and Seanna could tell that she had embarrassed him. It had not been her intention, but Ser Gilmore was one of the shyer knights on guard. He'd always turned down her request to spar, politely of course, but none the less turned them down. She thought it was probably because he felt it wrong to actually put any effort in trying to best a woman.

"I fear your hound has the kitchens in uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave."

"Did the dog get into the larder again?"

Ser Gilmore sighed. "No matter how the maids try to keep him out, he always finds a way in. You know these Mabari hounds. He'll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off."

Seanna chuckled and playfully swat Ser Gilmore's arm. "He knows better than to hurt anyone!" she laughed and Ser Gilmore couldn't hold back his smile. "I'm not willing to test that. You're quite lucky to have your own Mabari war hound, you know. Smart enough not to talk my father used to say. Of course that means he's easily bored. Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself." They both laughed at this, for it was probably true. "At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?" He held his arm out towards the kitchen waiting for her to lead the way.

She sighed, she could already hear Nan's scolding in her head. "To the kitchen then."

"Just follow the yelling, when Nan's unhappy she makes sure everyone knows it."

As they walked to the larder they chatted about the weather and how unfortunate it was that they didn't have the spare time to enjoy it more often. Seanna enjoyed talking to Ser Gilmore. He was shy but on the occasion that she got to have a conversation with him he always had stories or interesting topics for them to discuss. He was a very pleasant person to be around and she found herself feeling happy that he was going to get a chance to be a part of one of the greatest orders in all of Thedas, but also a bit sad knowing that he'd no longer be part of the castle's guard order.

As they walked into the kitchen Seanna saw just how upset Nan was. The screaming she had prepared herself for was nothing compared to this. "Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!" Nan was hovering over two of the elvin servants and they were cowering under her. Nan was not a very big woman, actually she was quite small, not even a full foot taller than the elves she was screaming at. But Seanna couldn't blame the servants for being scared of her. Nan was her nanny before she was the cook, and she had many memories of Nan backing her into the exact same stance. The female elf spoke up first, "But, mistress! It won't let us near!"

"If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!" Nan was shoving her finger into the elven lass's face and Ser Gilmore spoke up to save the poor elf some shouting. "Err… calm down, good woman. We've come to help-" Nan cut him off before he could even finish his sentence. "You!" She screamed, "And you! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!" Now it was Seanna's turn to get the finger wagging.

"I'm sorry he's bothering you, Nan." Seanna didn't have to attempt to look apologetic, she was sorry she'd come down here in the first place.

"Just get him gone! I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers! You two!" She sneered at the elves still hovering by the door, "Stop standing there like idiots! Get out of the way!" The two elves moved as she'd instructed them too. Nan huffed as she stormed behind them. Seanna glanced at Ser Gilmore and took a deep breath. _Hopefully he didn't mess things up too bad this time. Today is already crazy enough as it is and if that's the case it'll be a wonder if Nan doesn't have a heart attack._

She grabbed the large iron handle and gently pushed it open. The loud barking noises became even louder and Seanna found Prince with his nose to the ground sniffing like a mad dog. She heard Ser Gilmore sigh and she could tell he was irritated. "Look at this mess. How did he even get in here?" He was right, the bags that were on the shelves looked as if they were dangerously close to falling off while the bags that were already on the ground either had huge bite marks all over them or were empty with their contents sprawled all over the floor. Prince looked up at her wagging his tail in delight and barking excitedly at her. Even though she felt terrible whenever she had to scold him this was the third time that it had happened in the past few weeks and she was tired of having to help Nan pick up. "Sit right there! I'm not putting up with this." She crossed her arms and tried her best to give him a stern look. Prince let out a sad whine and hung his head. "Wait, do you hear that?" Ser Gilmore stood perfectly still and listened for whatever noise he had heard before. All of a sudden Seanna saw something in the corner poking its head out of a crate filled with bread loafs. It was a rat. Not just a regular little rodent, this rat was huge! Its whole body alone was about as big as her dogs head, and considering he was purebred Mabari hound, that was pretty big. "Maker's breath!" she gasped as her hand found its way to her daggers. Apparently Ser Gilmore had the same idea, for his hand immediately grasped the pommel of his sword and had it drawn within seconds.

Prince went into his defensive stance and let out a low, threatening growl. Apparently there was a whole pack of rats for the number of heads that popped up in the crate started to grow. It took about a half hours time for them to corner all the rats and kill them. Thankfully they had not been completely covered in the rats' blood. Seanna still had much to do before her day would be over and she was sure that having to go change her clothes would only give her less time to take care of everything else. "Giant rats? It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell. Your hound must have chased them in through their holes. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all."

Prince jumped around barking in excitement. Seanna laughed and patted the large hound on the head. "It certainly looks that way." She had been matched with the pup for her eighteenth birthday and ever since then they had been almost inseparable. He slept with her, played with her, and practice with her every day. "Those were rats from the Korcari Wilds. Best not to tell Nan, she's upset enough as it is." Ser Gilmore interrupted her thoughts "But seeing as you've got your Mabari well in hand, I'll be on my way. I'm to prepare for the arrival of more of the Arl's men." With that he waved to her and went on his way. She decided that her hound had done a good deed and ultimately deserved some kind of reward. She took a piece of jerky out of the crate on one of the top shelves and tossed it to him. He swallowed it after one chew and jumped up onto her shoulders and proceeded to lick her face. She giggled and shoved him back onto the ground. He jumped around playfully, tail beating through the air. "Well then, I guess it's time for us to go, we'll have to face Nan eventually." This quickly changed the hound's mood. His tail stopped and drooped down. She chuckled and started for the door into the kitchen.

There was a short table to her right as she stepped through the doorway and she noticed a damp rag lying across it. She grabbed it and began to clean the lower half of her armor, seeing as that was where the blood was spattered, and ran it over her daggers a few times. Nan wasted no time as she flew over to Prince and towered over him in an angry stance. "There he is, as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!" Ser Gilmore's warning ran through her head, but she had an ultra soft spot for her dog, and she wasn't going to stand by and let Nan scold him for taking care of the rodents in the castle. "Actually, he was defending your larder from rats. Big ones." She spoke in an even tone for she knew better then to raise her voice at Nan, but her facial expression let Nan know she didn't appreciate the way she was carrying on.

"W-what? Rats? Not the large grey ones?" The female servant's eyes went wide in shock. "See? Now you've gone and scared the servants! I expect those filthy things are dead." Now it was Nan who gave the unappreciative glare. Seanna smiled sweetly at her hound as she spoke. "My faithful war hound made sure it's safe." She gave him a light pat on the head and he sat beside her, tail wagging once more.

"Hmph. I bet that dog led those rats into there to begin with." Nan was still upset, but Seanna knew she was starting to calm down now that the crisis had been taken care of.

Prince glanced up at his mistress and whined. She just shrugged her shoulders at him. Apparently there would be no redemption for them today. "Oh don't even start with the sad eyes! I'm immune to your so-called charms." Nan turned her head to the side and didn't look at the dog as he let out another low, sad whine.

Nan's arms uncrossed and she shrugged. "Here then." She grabbed a small bowl off the counter "Take these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything! Bloody dog." Or maybe there would be. A small smile came to her lips, and she looked to Seanna. "Thank you, my lady. Now we can get to work. That's right, you two, quit standing about!" She went back to hovering over the servants and screaming orders at them. Seanna couldn't help but smile as she led her hound out the doorway. Nan was very strict and very old, but she knew that the woman had a heart of gold, when she allowed it to be shown anyways.

As she walked through the halls she found herself day dreaming again. Despite the day's events she was certain she would get some free time tonight to do as she pleased, and that thought put her in a much better mood.

"And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the king." There was her mother, and the squeals of laughter that followed her story let Seanna know that Lady Landra was probably with her too. The other voices she heard made her curious however. She didn't know anyone was accompanying Landra or if there were other guests that she had no knowledge of. Considering that they were on the way to her room where she should have changed her armor before greeting Landra, it seemed she'd have to do so in her leathers. Not that she minded really, it was more so her mother who didn't approve of it.

She turned the corner and just as she expected her mother and Landra were laughing and smiling. There was a small elf standing next to Landra and a tall man standing next to her. He was young and he was very handsome. She recognized him as being Landra's son. He had changed over the years since she'd last seen him, but he still had the same smile that she remembered.

"Ah, here is my lovely daughter. I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?" The annoyance with Prince was clear in her mother's face as she went from glaring at the hound to looking quizzically at Seanna. Once again her first instinct was to defend her hound, but since there were guest present she thought better of the idea. "Yes, mother. Nan is back to work as we speak." For the first time today, she did not flash a warm smile. Her features were cold towards her mother and she looked everywhere other then into her eyes.

"You've always had a way with her. Darling, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?" She could tell by the tone her mother carried that she had gone to the stage where she pretended nothing had happened between them. _I hate when she acts like nothing has happened, I'm still upset with her and if she thinks I'm going to go along with this performance, she's madder than I thought._

"I think we last met at your mother's spring salon." Lady Landra drew her attention to her. She had a sweet smile and it actually softened Seanna's expression a great deal, much to her displeasure. The memories of the salon that flooded her mind didn't help to stop the smile either. "Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady."

"You're too kind, dear girl. Didn't I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?" Landra smirked and glanced at the tall man. Seanna smiled for she did remember, Landra had remarked on how cute her son was when he was a youngster. Seanna had heard story after story of things the boy had done to either get in trouble or get out of it. She had just about laughed herself to death at the stories Landra had shared. "And made a very poor case for it, I might add." The young man spoke up. "You remember my son, Dairren? He's not married yet, either." Landra put a loving hand on her son's shoulders.

"Don't listen to her. It's good to see you again, my lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever." He greeted her with a peck on her hand, his voice was very polite and if he was at all embarrassed by his mother's antics, Seanna thought he did a decent job at hiding it. She found it hard to imagine him a trouble-making boy. She gave him a shy smile, "Thank you." She could feel herself going red. _Oh Andraste's flaming sword! Way to go you fool, let your marriage-crazy mother see you blushing in front of her best friends son._ Seanna's quiet scolding in her head made her even redder in the cheeks. She would surely hear about this later tonight.

"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona. Do say something, dear." Landra sounded terribly annoyed at her Elvin maid. Seanna was very grateful for the small woman though, anything to turn the attention away from her reddened cheeks. The elf's voice sounded shaky, she was nervous. "It is a great pleasure, my lady. You are as pretty as your mother describes." The elf gave her a timid smile and Seanna was about to say thank you, but her mother was faster than her. "You would think that would make it easier to make a match for her, not more difficult." _Then you'd think you would give it a rest already. _She thought to herself as she stared daggers at her mother.

"Perhaps your daughter simply has a mind of her own, your Ladyship. You should be proud." His tone was sweet and respectful and Seanna thought he'd probably like for someone to say the same thing to his mother once in a while. After all Landra and Eleanor were best friends and they were very much alike. "Proud doesn't get me any more grandchildren." Her mother and Landra laughed for a moment and Seanna was glad, for it gave her time to filter what she was about to say. Her anger got the best of her at times but she would not let her mother's ridiculous antics make her look like a fool in the presence of guest. "I can handle my own affairs, thank you." She looked over to Dairren and rolled her eyes. He chuckled under his breath and she decided that she liked him. She thought they might have a lot in common when it came to their insane mother's.

"All evidence to the contrary." Once again, her mother's annoying laugh rang through her ears. She was sure she'd go crazy if she didn't get away from her soon. "I think perhaps I shall rest now, my dear. Dairren, I will see you and Iona at supper." Landra gave him a quick peck on the cheek and waved as she walked upstairs to her room.

"Perhaps we'll retire to the study for now." He nodded to Seanna and gave her a warm smile. As he started to walk away Iona followed him. _"_Good evening, you're Ladyship." As they all left her alone with her mother Seanna could feel the anger her mother had riled up settling in her facial features. Once they were all out of sight her mother spoke. "You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance." She sounded tired now, and a hint of worry was weaving in her voice.

"You're right. I should go." Hearing the tiredness and worry in her mother's words made some of the anger she was feeling disappear. "I love you, my darling girl. You know that, don't you?" Her mother gave her a loving look, her eyes seemed tired and worry flickered in them. Now it felt as though all her anger had seeped right out of her, much to her annoyance. She never really could stay mad at her mother. She may be a mad woman most of the time, but she had her good moments too. "I love you, too." She gave her mother a smile to let her know the fights they'd had earlier were forgotten. Eleanor returned the warm gesture and gave her daughter a quick hug, "Go do what you must, then. I will see you soon." and with that she walked off towards the main hall.

She sighed and began her journey, once again, up to Fergus's room.


	2. Chapter 2

So after posting my first chapter I realized it was a bit too long for my liking. This one is a little shorter, but I'm hoping it's still as good as the first. :)

* * *

As Seanna walked through the empty halls Prince trotted beside her. She found herself wondering what all was entitled in taking charge of the castle. Her parents had never put her in charge before, and she wasn't really sure what was expected of her. Hopefully, nothing eventful would happen within the next few weeks and when her father returned he'd come home to the same castle that he'd left behind. As she came upon Fergus's room she could hear Oren's excited shouts ringing through the stone halls. "Is there really gonna be a war, papa? Will you bring me back a sward?"

She chuckled as she walked through the door and one glance at Fergus told her that he was doing the same, having a good laugh at Oren's question. "That's 'sword', Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it." He had his hands on Oren's shoulders and the little boy looked at his father with admiration.

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is… disquiet." Oriana was a kind woman. She was Orleasion, but when she and Fergus had met it had been love at first sight. It wasn't long before they married and she was moved into the castle. Oriana and Seanna had always gotten along pretty well, though they didn't agree on everything. Oriana felt that women were to be prettied up all the time and their main goal in life should be to snag a husband and raise a family. So naturally she and Eleanor got along right from the start. Seanna had a different opinion when it came to the goals woman should have for their life.

Her brother chuckled, "Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth. And here's my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well." He had the same smile as their father. She always thought that when she looked at him. In a lot of ways, Fergus and Bryce were a lot alike.

The tears that were welling up in Oriana's eyes were obvious. Seanna felt a little saddened seeing Oriana upset. It made her realized just how much she too would miss Fergus's company. "Should I wait outside?" Her tone was polite, and she thought Fergus would probably want to spend as much time alone with his wife and son as he could before she gave him the news to march out tonight. "Stay. I'd like to say farewell." He reached out and gently held her hands in his. His eyes were smiling and she could tell that he wasn't worried about what he was going to be facing in the days to come.

"I wish I could go with you." Her head drooped in sadness. It was true; she wanted to go more than anything. Not only to use her skill in battle, but to watch over her father and Fergus as well. She would probably worry about them until they returned home. "I wish you could come!" His laugh was warm and it pulled her lips into a smile. "It'll be tiring, killing all those darkspawn myself." He was the jester of the family, he took most situations that others worried about and turned them into something hilarious. Seanna had always appreciated that about him, he had lifted her moods countless times through the years and she always felt like she could go to him with all her problems and he would quickly make them disappear.

"In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be… unthinkable." It was only times like this that Seanna did not appreciate having her sister-in-law's opinion.

"Is that so? I always heard Antivan women were quite dangerous." Fergus winked at his wife and his smile turned into a smirk. "With kindness and poison only, my husband." She was obviously starting to feel a little more at ease thanks to his carefree fashion. "This from the woman who serves me my tea." His smile was sweet and now the three of them were laughing together. The mood of the room had changed a great deal. "You'll be missed brother." Her laughter trailed off allowing her to catch her breath, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He embraced her lovingly and she felt happier then she had all day long. "If it's any consolation, I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe." She almost didn't want to let him go. Oriana was still in a lighter mood for the hint of laughter was still noticeable in her voice, "I'm positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, husband."

As Seanna let go of her brother, he put his arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Seanna sometimes envied them. Before they had met her and Fergus were always together, but once he'd started a family of his own she was left with more alone time then she was used to, which was probably what made her get so involved in her weapon training. There was no one around so she had simply done it as a way to keep herself busy in the beginning. Of course now she loved it. She was a horrible dancer, but when she was swinging daggers, she had more grace than anyone would have thought possible, for her anyways.

"I bring a message: Father wants you to leave without him." Fergus's face turned serious. "Then the Arl's men are delayed. You'd think his men were all walking backwards." He let out an irritated sigh. Seanna got the feeling that Fergus was about as found of the Arl as she was.

"Well, I'd better get underway. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time!" His sweet smile quickly returned to his face. "Off we go, then. I'll see you soon, my love." Giving Oriana one last kiss he turned to start for the door when he was stopped in his tracks by their parents.

"I would hope, dear boy, that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?" Bryce's smile was as laid back as his son's, while Eleanor's face was now filled with worry and sadness like Oriana's. Seanna was sure Eleanor was going to start with the hysterics at any moment. "Be well, my son. I will pray for your safety every day you are gone." She gripped him in a bear hug and kept her hold of him for what seemed like many long moments to Seanna. "You could have delivered your message yourself father." Her tone was not rude, in fact it was playful. "And miss having both my children in one place before I leave? Not likely." He put his arm around her and squeezed.

"The Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us." As Oriana said this Eleanor and Seanna both nodded their heads in agreement. Before anyone could get out another word of thanks Fergus cut in, once again with his witty charm, "And bring us some ale and wenches while you at it. Err… for the men, of course." Seanna smirked, he probably had not filtered what he had said before saying it. His mother's sad face turned to one of anger and Oriana's face went from soft to shocked and embarrassed. "Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?" The incredulous tone Oriana spoke in made it even harder for Seanna to keep her giggling quiet. "What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" After Oren spoke up neither Seanna, Fergus, or her father could stop themselves from laughing hysterically.

When he caught his breath Bryce answered the small boy, "A wench is a woman that pours the ale in a tavern, Oren. Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale." This time it took everything she had for Seanna to keep her laughter to herself. She had been yelled at too many times today and with the icy glare her mother was shooting at Fergus and her father she was in no mood to put herself in the middle of another argument today. "Bryce! Maker's breath, it's like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully, I have a daughter." Eleanor now gave her a proud smile and placed a loving hand on her cheek. Fergus chuckled as he spoke, "I'll miss you, Mother dear. You'll take care of her, Sister, wont you?"

"Mother can handle herself. Always has." She put a hand on her mother's shoulders and gave them a loving squeeze. "It's true. They should be sending her, not me. She would scold those darkspawn back into the Deep Roads." _Of course he couldn't resist. _He smiled from ear to ear, just waiting for his mother's reaction. "Well I'm glad you find this so funny." Her tone was sour and once again caused Seanna to hold in her giggles. Bryce was laughing again, and unlike his two children he was no longer trying to hide it. "Enough, enough. Pup, you'll want to get an early night. You've much to do tomorrow."

_Of course, I'm twenty years old and I'm still getting sent to bed while Fergus gets sent to war. Gotta love the perks of being a woman…_

She nodded and had her attention pulled downwards at the tugging on her gloves from little Oren. "Mama says you're going to be watching over us while papa is gone. Is that true, Auntie?" His eyes were wide with interest and this replaced the slight frown on her face with a sweet smile. "Yes, that's true, Oren." She ran her fingers through his soft hair. His eyes grew wider with curiosity. "What if the castle is attacked? Will there be dragons?" It was Oriana who answered his question this time. "Dragons are terrible creatures, Oren. They eat people."

"Yeah! I want to see one!" He was as excited as he'd ever been. Seanna remembered her youthful days when she had been the same way. Anything that was unseen to her was thought to be a marvelous sight indeed, as she had grown up however she had learned that this was definitely not so. "This is your influence, Fergus." Oriana put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What? I didn't say anything." The confused look he gave his wife made Seanna chuckle. Of course he didn't think he'd done anything to peak Oren's interest on the topic. Not today at least. "Are you going to teach me to use a sword, Auntie? Then I can fight evil too!" He jumped into the middle of the room and started waving around an invisible sword and shield, stabbing at an invisible foe. "Take that, dire bunny! All darkspawn fear my sword of truthiness!" He continued to jump around no longer paying attention to the adults that surrounded him.

Seanna glanced over to Oriana. "Truthiness?" Oriana just shook her head and smiled. "We're teaching him about honesty." She laughed and her hands fell from her hips. "Don't worry, son. You'll get to see a sword up close real soon, I promise." Fergus snatched Oren up into his arms and spun him about the room. Oren's laugh was so sweet it was hard not to feel sad all over again about Fergus leaving. Seanna started to turn to the doorway when Fergus grabbed her arm and walked her halfway there. "Getting sent to bed early are we?" His tone was teasing and she could feel the grin dancing upon her lips.

"Have fun on the long march. In the cold." She stopped and gave him a smirk. "Hm. A warm bed doesn't sound so bad now, come to think of it." He hugged her one more time, kissed her forehead and she flashed him a smile. "Heh. At any rate, I'll miss you. Take care of everyone, and be here when I get back." With that he turned to finish talking to their parents and his family. She dreaded having to say good bye to her father as well, but at least she could wait until tomorrow to do that. It would be easier this way. So with that she walked through the door and across the hall to her room, Prince following her every foot step.

She opened the door and her chamber was cool. The bed had been made then turned down, ready for her to crawl into it. She was surprised by how tired she felt, not only physically but emotionally. As she removed her armor she heard laughter from across the hallway. She smiled and she was pleased that Fergus was leaving on such a good note. The candles on the table next to her bed were the only light in the room. Prince hopped onto the bed and dug himself under the covers and was still. _Silly hound, I wonder what he would do if I had a man stay the night. Knowing him he'd probably chase the poor fool out of the bed! _She laughed at the thought as she removed her light leather armor.

After she'd piled the armor on the top of the trunk beside her bed she realized that she was actually pretty tired. The long hours of training had definitely left her body tired and with Fergus leaving tonight and her father leaving tomorrow she was emotionally tired as well. She blew out the candles and slipped beneath the sheets on her bed. As she snuggled up against her hound his warm fur made her feel cozy and she could feel that it would not take long for sleep to come to her tonight. "Maker, watch over them as they ride into battle. Let everything turn out the way it's meant too." After she said her quiet prayer she quickly slipped into sleep, with Prince snoring lightly beside her.

* * *

Seanna pulled the pillow over her head. Prince had been barking nonstop for the past few minutes and despite her shushing he continued. "Considering all I'm supposed to do in the morning this was not really the best night to do this you know." She mumbled to her hound. But no matter what she said he remained at the door, angrily barking. Seanna sat up in bed and tried to focus her eyes on Prince. Maybe he needed to go out or something. She slowly sat up in bed and just before she stood up Prince stopped barking. He went into his defensive stance and a low warning growl escaped his throat.

The only time he ever acted like this was when he was training. She was still half out of it and wasn't really sure what he was so worked up about. "What's wrong, boy? Is someone out there?" She quietly went to the door and pressed her ear against it. The sound of iron boots and muffled shouting came from the other side. She was confused and she knew she needed to find out what was going on. She went over to the chest she'd laid her armor and equipment on. She began dressing as fast as her body would allow her and as she was slipping on her boots she heard a scream, and it sounded very close.

Suddenly the door to her room flew open. Prince jumped to her side, returning to his defensive war stance. A servant from the kitchen ran into her room. His skin was pale and there were beads of sweat dripping down his face. "My lady! Help me! The castle is under attack!" Before he could get another word out an arrow pierced his back, the tip slightly peeking out the front of his clothing. He slumped to the floor and didn't make another sound. Seanna quickly unsheathed her daggers and readied herself for what was to come.

Two soldiers ran into the room, weapons held at the ready. Prince gave them a warning bark as they inched themselves forward. Suddenly one of them was advancing on Seanna. She quickly dodged the attack and the moment he was past her she shoved her dagger into his back. The man hit the floor and squirmed about in pain. Prince immediately lunged on top of him and began biting and ripping at the man's flesh. The other soldier let out a loud war cry before he too began to advance on Seanna. Their weapons clanked as they met and both she and the soldier were grunting from the effort of battle. It lasted only a few moments, but the struggle between the two ended with Seanna the victor.

She quickly rushed out of her room and into the hall. There were two more soldiers blocking the door. Seanna and Prince made quick work of them as well and then the hall was quiet. Seanna was shaking. The adrenaline flowing through her body was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her heartbeat was sounding in her ears. So this is what battle was like. She was pulled out of her state of shock when her mother flew out of her room. "Darling! I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst. Are you hurt?" She put a hand on Seanna's arm and the touch triggered Seanna to speak.

"I-I'm fine. What's going on?" Her voice was shaking and she was confused. She had always been taught how to fight, of course, but she had never really had to use it in serious situations like that. She had already killed four men.

"A scream woke me up. There were men in the hall, so I bared the door. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?" Her mother was speaking quickly and her voice was thick with worry. Seanna still didn't know what was going on and was still shaken from the whole situation.

"I don't know, Mother, but we need to get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter took pretty much forever for me to publish and it's still pretty short. But don't worry, the next few chapters are already written and in the process of being revised, so it wont take nearly as long as it did for this chapter for future chapters to come out. :) As always hope you enjoy & thanks to Bioware for letting me use your amazingly wonderful world! 3

* * *

Seanna was still shaking. For the past hour she, her mother, and Prince had fought their way through the castle leaving a trail of Howe's men in their wake. After the brief discussion they had in the hall Seanna and Eleanor had gone to check on Oriana and Oren only to discover their lifeless bodies lying in a pool of blood. The sight of it had made Seanna sick to her stomach and she had thrown up after seeing how mangled the bodies were. After coming across her innocent nephew she wanted nothing more than Howe's head on a silver platter, and she planned on putting it there herself.

Her mother had suspicions that Howe's men had been delayed on purpose and that this had all been planned out before his arrival. Why would he do this? He had been friends with her father for all those years, and now he was butchering his family and torching his home.

They fought their way through the halls of the castle, picking up anything they could find that they thought might be useful once they escaped the tower. When Ser Gilmore had informed Seanna that her father had headed towards the kitchens looking for them she wasted no time in pursuing the lead. From that point on the body count was unknown to her. They killed whoever was in their way. Sweat poured down her face and blood was trickling out of the wound in her arm, but she barely noticed any of this. They had finally reached the kitchen and Seanna burst through the door.

The kitchen was empty, except for the bodies of two elvin servants. She listened, but she heard nothing. Suddenly Prince was scratching at the larder door and he began barking, this time in an urgent tone. Seanna nudged the door open and what she saw sent a wave of relief through her. Lying up against a crate, holding a hand over his side, her father was breathing heavily. "There… you both are. I was… wondering when you would get here."

"Bryce!" Her mother ran to him and she quickly followed. "Maker's blood, what's happening? You're bleeding!" Seanna glanced to where her father's hand was pressed to his abdomen. The blood that was dripping through his fingers was unsettling, and the small pool that was gathering, even more so.

"Howe's men… found me first. Almost… did me in right there." He was struggling to speak now, taking deep breaths between his words. Seanna could feel tears welling up in her eyes. It hurt to see her father this way. "Why is Howe doing this, he's always been a friend to you?" Seanna's voice was shaking as much as the rest of her body.

"He can't… get away with this! The king will…" Bryce was attempting to move as he spoke and from the look on his face Seanna could tell he was in great pain. She set her hand on her father's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. She was almost afraid to touch him at all; she didn't want to inflict anymore pain for him. "Bryce! We must get you out of here!" Her mother's voice was just as upset as hers. Seanna was scared, tired, and after finding Bryce in the condition he was in she wasn't sure how they were going to escape the castle. Her father let out another grunt of pain, "I… I won't survive the standing, I think."

Now Seanna's mind was focused completely on her father. "That's not true! You'll be fine!" The tears that were teasing at the back of her eyes were now freely flowing down her face, and even she could hear the desperation in her voice. Her father placed his hand gently on her cheek, which only made her tears come that much faster. "Ah, my darling girl… if only will could make it so." This couldn't be real, it couldn't be happening, it wasn't fair.

"Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us! We must go!" Her mother was beside herself. "Someone… must reach Fergus… tell him what has happened." As her father spoke her mother attempted to help him stand, but he wasn't even trying anymore. The scene tore Seanna up; she could do nothing but sit and look into her father's eyes. "You can tell him yourself, Father." Her voice was barely a whisper now.

There were tears flowing down Bryce's face as well. "I… wish I could." He let out another groan of pain as he lowered himself to his side. The pool of blood that was surrounding him had grown an alarming amount. Seanna didn't know what to do; she placed her hand on his wound and pressed on it firmly. She wasn't sure what help it would do, but maybe he wouldn't lose blood as quickly as he had. She had never taken any lessons on medical things, only weapons and how to wield them.

"Bryce, no! The servants' passage is right here!" Her mother sounded angry now, as she spoke she pointed to the small door to the left of them. "We can flee together, find you healing magic!" Her father turned to his wife and with the saddest expression she'd ever seen him wear he spoke, "The castle is surrounded… I cannot make it."

Suddenly the door flung open startling all three of them. Seanna quickly turned, her hands had already found their way to her daggers, but where she was expecting to see more of Howe's men, Duncan, the Grey Warden from yesterday, was standing in the doorway. Sweat covered his forehead and it was obvious to Seanna that he had had just as much trouble getting here as she'd had. "Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult." He shut the door behind him. He was covered in blood and he sounded out of breath.

"You are… Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?" Her mother was now kneeling on the floor next to Bryce, and for the first time Seanna could see the tear stained cheeks her mother wore. "Yes, your Ladyship. The Teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner."

Eleanor looked to Seanna as she spoke to Duncan. "My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised." Now Duncan turned his gaze to her as well, "I am not surprised." Seanna barely noticed, she was once again looking down at her father, who was still holding his side, grunting in pain. "Thank you for saving my father." It was directed at the Grey Warden but her eyes still never left Bryce.

"I fear your thanks are premature. I doubt I have saved him." Duncan's head hung for a moment, but the sound of the Teyrna's voice brought his attention back to her. "Whatever is to be done now, it must be done quickly. They are coming!" Bryce's eyes had been shut and his breathing heavy, but as soon as he heard his wife's distress his eyes shot open, looking up to Duncan. "Duncan…I beg you, take my wife and daughter to safety!" His voice was shaking now and the tears kept flowing.

Duncan knelt down right next to Bryce, "I will, your Lordship, but I fear I must ask for something in return."

"Anything!" Bryce was frantic now. It was easy to tell that when he spoke it took a great deal of effort and caused him great pain. "What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil that is now loose in this world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit, the darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one." Duncan's eyes fell onto Seanna. She was still shaking and so confused. She couldn't process what was happening to her family, her home, her life… nothing the others were saying seemed to be making any sense.

"I…I understand, take her with you." Bryce was getting quieter now, his breathing still heavy, but the effort he was using was less noticeable now. Suddenly a thought hit Seanna like a ton of bricks. "What if something has happened to Fergus as well?" She knew that she would be losing her father, she couldn't deny that looking at him now, but she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to deal with it without Fergus's help. Duncan laid a hand on her shoulder, "The king will see that justice is done. The Grey Wardens, however, must face the darkspawn above all else." Seanna gave him a strange look, what did the Warden's duties matter to her? "He…is right, pup." Her father didn't even bother to open his eyes when he spoke anymore.

"I will take the teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the kind what has happened. Then, your daughter will join the Grey Wardens." For the first time in the past few moments of conversation Seanna heard the words, and the meaning the held was loud and clear. "So long as justice comes to Howe…I agree." Eleanor has shifted Bryce's head onto her lap. There were no tears coming from her, but her expression was grave. "Then I offer you a place within the Wardens. Fight with us." Duncan was speaking to her again, and she couldn't believe what he was saying. She couldn't be a part of the Wardens. She had to find Fergus, talk to the king, deal with Howe… how was she going to find time to be involved in…well, whatever it was really that the Wardens did.

"But, what if Fergus is dead? I have to get to him, the king must find out, Howe needs to-" Duncan cut her off before she could even finish her sentence. "We will inform the kind, and he will punish Howe. I am sorry, but a Grey Warden's duties take precedence even over vengeance." She looked to Duncan, bewildered. He couldn't think she would be able to join the Wardens, at least not anytime soon…

"Howe thinks he'll use the chaos to advance himself. Make him wrong pup. See that justice is done! Our family always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go. For your own sake, and for Ferelden's." Bryce laid his hand on his hand on top of hers and gently squeezed as his tired eyes locked onto hers. Seanna's mind went blank, looking into her father's eyes she wanted nothing more than to make him as happy and as comfortable as she possibly could. Without a second thought she said, "I will, Father, for you."

"We must leave quickly then." Duncan stood up and grabbed his sword. He was getting ready to leave. "Bryce, are you…sure?" Eleanor's voice was shaking as she now looked into her husband's eyes. "Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live, and make her mark on the world." After what seemed like a lifetime of her parents staring into each other's eyes with sadness and desperation her mother broke away and looked to Seanna. "Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me."

The feeling of everything not making sense immediately came back to her. Not only was she going to have to walk away from one of her parents, but now she was expected to walk away from them both? She couldn't do it. "We can find another way, we can fight." She wasn't even sure they could understand what she was saying, her throat was burning and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "So we all die? No. Your place is now with the Wardens. Mine is with your father. At his side, to death and beyond." Eleanor turned back to her husband with a smile on her face and tears flowing from her cheeks. Her voice was no longer shaking; Seanna could tell she'd made up her mind. She hugged her parents, one arm around her mother and the other around her father. "I love you both so much…" Her voice was barely a whisper. "As we do you." Her mother spoke lovingly into her ear.

A loud crash made them all jump and Duncan then grabbed Seanna's hand. "They've broken down the gate, we must go now!" He began to pull her away from her parents and towards the small servant door. Both of her parents smiled at her as she was dragged through the door. "You do us proud, Pup. Don't ever forget that." That was the last thing she heard before she was dragged onto the small road that was just outside the servants entrance to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

So I only released chapter 3 the other day, but I couldn't wait to get this one out. Now that the beginning is out of the way I feel like all these scenarios that pop in my head while I play can finally be written out! This chapter includes the first one of many, many more to come. As always, this world & most of it characters belong to Bioware, and I hope you enjoy the stories they inspire in me. :)

* * *

Seanna's chest felt like it was going to explode. Not only had she been traveling for miles without any food, water, or rest, but she also felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. She, Prince and Duncan had traveled almost a week straight after escaping the attack at Highever. Seanna thought of her parents the entire time. She and Duncan didn't converse much; for the most part they traveled in silence. Every so often they would speak on when they would be stopping next or when Duncan thought they would arrive at Ostagar.

"We will be traveling south through the hinterlands to the ruin of Ostagar, on the edge of the Korcari Wilds." Duncan had explained to her "The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands. It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest." Duncan was trying to get her to engage in conversation, and she appreciated the effort, but she just wasn't in the mood for it. She was listening to his words, but she didn't really care what he was saying.

He continued anyways. "The king's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here. The Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall." A few times he had tried to ask her questions too, about the weather or how she was holding up, but Seanna had given him short answers. She was not in the mood to talk and after a few failed attempts Duncan gave up on trying to pry a discussion out of her.

For the most part Seanna just followed behind Duncan with Prince trotting along at her heels. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings and she didn't really care either. Her mind kept going back to her parents and the horrible sight of her father sprawled out on the cold stone floor, his wounds bleeding profusely. She always tried to shake the scene out of her head the moment she pictured it for she didn't want to remember him that way, she didn't want to remember either of them that way. Many times through the past few days she had let silent tears run down her cheeks and on the first night that they had traveled she had forced Duncan to stop his advance towards Ostagar because she couldn't walk anymore. She had wrapped her arms around Prince and lay in the dirt sobbing uncontrollably for what seemed like hours. Duncan had sat beside her and without saying anything did his best to comfort her. They lay out that night in the grass and not one of them got any sleep.

She thought about Fergus too. She wondered how long she would be in Ostagar before she would be able to see him. She was not eager to tell him what had happened to their parents or Oriana and she had no idea how she was going to tell him what became of Oren. But as much as she didn't want to tell him she needed to and she needed him to be there. She just wanted to run into his arms and tell him to make everything better, though she knew that he wouldn't be able to fix a thing. Her entire world had been turned upside down in a matter of hours. She could still hear the screams of the people she'd known all her life as they met their death at the hands of Arl Howe's knights. She pictured the faces of those same people in her head over and over again. Nan, Ser Gilmore, Aldous, all of the guards and servants.

She no longer had a home and she didn't really have a family anymore either. All she had was Prince and Fergus, and her home would be with the Wardens now. She wasn't really sure what all that involved but at the same time she didn't really care. It felt like her life no longer had a purpose. She had gone from being a Teyrn's daughter to nothing. She felt like she had not had the proper time to mourn and she wanted that more than anything. Just to be alone and wallow in her misery. She felt like she at least deserved that.

Suddenly she ran into Duncan's back. Her thoughts had engulfed her mind and she hadn't been paying attention to anything other than walking. "It is going to be too dark to travel during the night. I think it best we stop here, the creek will be nice for washing up and the trees will be a nice shelter." Seanna nodded her head and began walking towards the small creek in front of them. She needed to drink, and she needed to wash her face. Though the idea of doing so in a small creek wasn't exactly her idea of clean, she wasn't at Highever castle anymore. Not as if she needed to remind herself of that miserable fact…

Duncan had sat on the ground and was trying to make a fire for the night. He had been right, it would probably be dark within the next few minutes and she was happy that they were stopping. It felt like every muscle in her body was screaming for a rest, and she wanted to look at the wound in her right arm anyways.

The cool water on her face felt almost as good as it had sliding down her throat. She realized how hungry she was and remembered she hadn't eaten much of anything in the past few days. Up until now she hadn't thought much about food though. Once she finished cleaning her face up she decided it wouldn't hurt to give her daggers a good wipe down either. She unsheathed them from her back and setting one on the ground and the other in her lap she ripped a small portion of the fabric of the bottom of her under shirt and dipped it in the running water. As she watched her weapons come clean of the blood of Howe's soldiers she felt something that she hadn't felt the entire time she had been traveling; anger.

She had wanted to find him that night, she would have gone through as many of his men as she could until she cut him down or she herself was slain, which ever would have happened first. If it hadn't been for her mother's pleading…she would have. The feeling of anger slipped away as guilt and sadness overcame her again. She switched daggers and continued cleaning. Her thoughts were filled with unhappy things and she just let them run through her head. As she scrubbed away at her daggers Prince laid beside her and lapped up water that she was sure he needed as much as she had.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps came upon her. Duncan bent down next to her, after taking a few sips of water from his hands he splashed his tanned cheeks with the cool liquid. "I've started a fire just over there," he spoke kindly as he pointed behind him, "it won't be too cold tonight, but the fire should help us to stay comfortable either way, and hopefully keep away any animals that may try to bother us." Again he dunked his cupped hands in the water and brought it up to his face. Seanna glanced at him and thought that he looked almost as tired as she had. It also occurred to her that she hadn't been very talkative since they'd been traveling together. Though, it wasn't as if she didn't have a good reason for her behavior. She knew Duncan understood but she still felt a bit rude and thought that she should say something.

"Duncan" her voice was soft and uneven "I never thanked you for-" before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by his deep, but gentle, voice.

"There is no need to thank me, my lady. My conscripting you was not done just because it would possibly save your life, it was done because the Grey Warden's are in a great need when it comes to recruits and I think you would make a formidable opponent to any darkspawn."

Seanna knew this, he had said it right before they had escaped from Highever, had he not?

"I know. That was not what I was going to thank you for." Her voice was still even and soft. "I wanted to thank you for at least trying with my parents. I know even had you not conscripted me you would have taken us to safety and after you tried to help my father, I think I owe you great thanks." She was looking at him now rather than down at her weapons. He seemed shocked, that she had spoke so politely or that she had spoken to him at all maybe, she wouldn't be surprised after the way she had shut him out for the past few days.

"Again, there is no need to thank me. I was glad I could help as much as I could." With that he put a hand on her shoulder and stood up. He made his way back to the campfire and she saw him sit and stare into the flames. He was a kind man, she could tell that much. She found herself hoping that the rest of the Grey Wardens would be as understanding as him, for she was sure it would take a while for her to get use to being around them all the time. She wasn't a prissy girl, but she was use to the small luxuries that living in a castle held. Like running water and already prepared meals for example. Yes, it would take her sometime before she got use to living like she had for the past few days.

With that, she seethed her daggers back into their straps and stood up. Prince followed her motions, standing as she did. She looked down at him and scratched behind his ears. For the first time since leaving Highever he wagged his tail. Seanna smiled down at him, he was one of the few things she had left in this world, and she was grateful for that at least. With that thought, she lead the way back to the fire to join Duncan, Prince not even two steps behind her.

* * *

It was hard to get up the next morning. Seanna had slept very little and it seemed that Duncan wasn't having any more luck, plus she was pretty sure that he was as sore as she was. They had been lying out on the bumpy, hard ground and her muscles were stiff and even sorer then they were when they had originally laid down for the night. They had both woken up early and once again began the journey to Ostagar. Duncan assured Seanna that they would arrive there just before it got dark, as long as there were no complications and no stopping on the way there. She was glad that they were finally going to be there and that she would be able to rest and relax for a while by herself. She needed that. But the closer they got to the ruins, the more her stomach began to twist in knots. She still didn't know how long it would take for her to find Fergus and she still didn't know what she was going to say to him.

After a few hours Duncan put his arm out and pointed ahead of them. "There it is, we've made it to Ostagar."

When Seanna glanced to where he was pointing she could do nothing but stare. The ruins went maybe three times taller than Highever's castle. The white stone was so bright in the sun light Seanna had to put a hand over her eyes just to be able to make out the scene in front of her clearly. The towering arches went on for what seemed like ever and she spotted a bridge that was probably about as long as her castle was just by itself. Her mouth fell open slightly and when she spoke the awe she was feeling was noticeable in her voice as well, "It's so beautiful and so big…" She heard Duncan chuckle before he spoke again.

"Well, we've only got a few hundred yards to go, we should keep moving, I'm sure you are as hungry as I am." This was true; her stomach had growled at least a dozen times in the past few hours and apparently she was not the only one. At the mention of food Prince started to bounce around her and Duncan and bark excitedly, he hadn't eaten since she had. Though she was feeling a little better that they had reached their destination and that she would soon be able to get something into her belly she was more so ready to gain a few moments by herself. She needed to be alone.

They started down the hill. The closer the camp became the quicker Seanna's pace got. As they walked up to the guards planted in front of the giant entrance gate Seanna noticed Duncan's posture becoming straighter, his face became serious, and she thought he looked like he was a person of great authority. _Of course he is you fool; he's the head commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden._

When they reached the gate Duncan didn't have to say anything to the guards, they both nodded to him in welcome and began to open the gates. As Duncan passed through the gates he returned the gesture to each man, "Thank you gentlemen." His words held so much authority now; it was a switch from the kind tone that she had come to expect out of him. She followed closely behind him not wanting to get lost or anything else that would delay her getting the free time she so desperately needed.

"Ho there, Duncan!"

The loud voice startled Seanna and as she looked over Duncan's shoulder she realized who it came from. A young man wearing golden armor was walking up to them with two guards in heavy silver armor at his side. The man had short blond hair and Seanna noticed that he was very tall. He was smiling and he seemed like he'd been waiting on their arrival. When Duncan spoke his voice was filled with surprise. "King Cailan!" _No way… I meet the king of Ferelden and I'm wearing dirty leather armor and I haven't showered in days. Maker strike me dead now. _"I wasn't expecting-" Duncan couldn't even finish his sentence before the young king spoke again.

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!" The king and Duncan shook hands and Seanna decided it would be best if she would stay in her spot behind Duncan. If she was lucky maybe they would be so caught up in their conversation that they wouldn't really notice her. Duncan let out a sad sounding sigh at the king's remark, "Not if I could help it, your Majesty." Seanna got the impression that Duncan wasn't too happy with the way the king was addressing things, but she wasn't really sure why. He seemed like a nice enough man, and for the situation that they were in she had to admit his morale was pretty high.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" All of a sudden Prince began barking and bouncing around them. Apparently he was as excited as the king was at the thought of being with Duncan and much to Seanna's horror he began bouncing between the two men. She quickly shushed him and snapped her fingers. With the direct command Prince ran to her side and sat down, his ears slightly drooping now that he had obviously displeased his mistress.

The smile on Cailan's face had not disappeared at the hound's misbehavior; he actually bent down and patted Prince on the head. "The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?" He then looked to Seanna, smile still on his face.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty." She was happy to hear that Duncan's voice was still the same tone it was before. She was too worn down to have to be scolded on how to handle her Mabari. "No need, Duncan." King Cailan stepped past Duncan and stopped right in front of Seanna. She was frozen in shock, not only that he was taking notice of her but that he was talking to her rather than about her to Duncan. "You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met." He still had that smile on his face and Seanna had to admit, it was leaving her more star struck than ever.

She quickly found her words and in her most polite voice she replied, "Yes, your Majesty. My name is Seanna." She was happy that she at least hadn't stuttered like an idiot.

"Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting your father." Cailan's statement brought Seanna back to reality. Her star struck expression quickly went to being one of sadness. Her voice almost came out in a whisper now. "He's not coming. He died when our castle was taken." She glanced down at the stone beneath her feet. It took everything she had to keep the tears behind her eyes, she would only have to keep them there for a few moments longer, she hoped. Then she would be free to go off somewhere and give in to the hysterics.

Suddenly the king's features fell into one of confusion. He looked to Seanna, "Dead, what do you mean?" When she didn't raise her head to answer he looked to Duncan, "Duncan, do you know anything about this?"

Duncan's head dropped a moment, and then he resumed his posture before answering the king. "Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished." Now Cailan was pacing back and forth a little, a look of disbelief and anger slowly crossing his face.

"I…can scarcely believe it! How could he think he would get away with such treachery?" Now he stopped his pacing and turned to address Seanna once more. "As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word." Seanna couldn't really believe what she was hearing, although after a moment of thinking it over her father was one of the very important men of Ferelden, and he was obviously a huge supporter of the crown seeing as his entire army was being sent to Ostagar at a moment's notice for the king.

"Thank you, your Majesty." She couldn't think of anything else to say, so she just settled on that. When she looked up to the king again his face had a sad expression on it. "No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds." The mere mention of Fergus sent Seanna's stomach into knots, she was nervous about telling him, but now that she found out he was in the Wilds she was curious as to when he would be coming back. "When will he return?" Her voice was a little louder now, or at least a little less quiet.

Once again, the king gave her a sympathetic look. "Not until after the battle is over, I fear. Until then, we cannot even send word."

Seanna simply nodded her head in acceptance. So she would get that alone time she wanted and once everything was over she would have time to tell Fergus. Maybe it was better this way, now she'd be able to think about how she was going to tell Fergus the horrible news of his family…

"I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being." Again, Seanna was at a loss for words, so she simply settled on giving thanks. "Thank you, your Majesty." She looked down at Prince who was looking up at her and he seemed as sad as she was. He was quite fond of Fergus, and he probably wanted to see a familiar face as bad as she did.

The king gave her a hopeful smile and nodded, and then he turned back to Duncan. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

Now Duncan spoke up and Seanna thought she heard a hint of hopefulness in his voice. "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliff forces could be here in less than a week." This statement put the king in a much better mood, for he laughed deeply at Duncan's message. "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

"You sound very confident of that." Seanna was surprised that the king was taking things so lightly with the battle. Her father and brother hadn't made it seem like something to worry about but they hadn't made it seem like an afternoon tea either.

"Overconfident, some would say. Right, Duncan?" His laugh was warm and friendly but Seanna couldn't help but be confused by how lightly the matter was to him. "Your Majesty, I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quite as… quickly as you might wish."

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon." Seanna couldn't help but think of how… foolish of an attitude the king had. She was no expert on the Blight by a long shot and she appreciated that he was going to take action against Arl Howe, but she felt that when it came to battle and strategies, these were matters that should be most serious.

It actually reminded her of when she was younger and had first started her swords training. She had quickly picked up on the basics of sword play and she thought that after the first week she knew all she needed too. She acted cocky when her instructor made her go over things that she had done ten times already as warm ups and he quickly scolded her and showed her just how easy it was for him to block all her offensive moves with defensive ones that had left her utterly shocked at the speed of them. Suddenly she was brought out of her memories by Duncan's deep voice, "What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."

With a quick glance Seanna realized that the king was no longer in their presence. Had she been that deep in thought? She really needed some time to sleep.

"He didn't seem to take the darkspawn very seriously." She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She suddenly realized just how tired she was and it was hard for her eyes to focus on the man in front of her.

"True." Duncan's face was sad and he gestured for her to go in the direction of the long bridge. "Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings."

"Then maybe we should move quickly." She said it not only because she thought it was true, but also because she wanted to get a move on and do whatever needed to be done for her to be able to go off on her own for a bit.

"Yes," Duncan nodded, "we should proceed with the ritual."

This was something new. "What do you mean? What ritual?" This was the first Seanna had heard of any ritual.

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."

Oh great, not only was she going to have to become a Grey Warden and devout her life to killing darkspawn, but now she was going to have to go through some ritual to prove herself.

_Great, just great._

Well, maybe she wouldn't have to do it alone. "Am I the only recruit you have?" Hopefully he would say no and she would be more likely to have someone else embarrass themselves more then she would.

"No, there are two other recruits here already. They have been waiting for us to arrive." Duncan chuckled when Seanna let out a huge sigh of relief. That makes things a little less nerve wracking, if not easier. "What do you need me to do?"

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being. There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. Tomorrow morning when you wake up I would like you to seek him out and he will tell you what else you need to do. Make sure you get some food and some sleep tonight. You will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Seanna nodded, she would probably cry herself to sleep first then eat later but there was no reason to share this news with Duncan. "The Grey Warden tents are on the other side of this bridge you will find your tents set up there as well as mine, so that's where you'd go if you needed me." He gave her a reassuring smile and started on his way across the bridge.

Seanna looked down at Prince and noticed that he was lying with his head on his paws already nodding off to sleep. She knelt down and tugged gently on his ear. He twitched and his eyes moved up to meet hers, though his head stayed on his paws. "Alright, let's go find this tent of ours. I'm guessing you are as tired as I am, yes?" She spoke gently and Prince licked her hands in response. He rose to his feet and they started on their way across the long bridge, Seanna could already feel the tears welling up behind her eyes.


End file.
